


just the two of us, you and i

by minjikishii



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Dates, I Love You, M/M, Movie Dates, Pining, Ren whipped, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Traveling, lovesick ren, ren just pining for takumi for 1.4k words, ren writing a list of stuff, the other members make an appearance, the pillow wall makes a comeback, the plusle and minun plushies make an appearance, very minor ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minjikishii/pseuds/minjikishii
Summary: i’ll lean inand tell you that“i love you.”in which ren makes a list of the dates he wants to go on with takumi
Relationships: Kawanishi Takumi/Kawashiri Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. i.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first poem type of fic!!  
> i personally enjoy writing my fics like this so if you see me write more of these, no you didn't :D  
> this is unbeta'd but that's not going to stop me from posting this

a ferris wheel,

watching the beautiful sunset

of tokyo.

you sitting across from me,

wait no,

_ next  _ to me.

and i’m holding your hand, 

and your arm is around

my shoulders.

it feels warm, 

like a bubbly feeling in

your chest.

and if you don’t know what

this feeling is, 

it’s love.

you told me

that you hated heights.

that’s okay,

i’ll protect you.

i’ll wrap my arms

around you and

keep your beautiful 

eyes on me. 

just focus on me.

and maybe when

we touch the sun-streaked 

sky together,

or maybe after

the cart lowers, 

and we’re back on the ground again,

i’ll lean in

and tell you that

“i love you.” 


	2. ii.

the beach.

on a sunny day,

and maybe everyone else too.

(but i’d rather 

go with just

you.)

although i hate beaches,

and i’m sure

you hate them too,

the thought of going

to one with you

makes my heart flutter.

i wonder,

what would you look like

in a swimsuit?

i’m sure that

you would look

wonderful, as always.

i’m sure that

the sun’s rays would hit you

in just the right spots,

illuminating your

cute face, and

shiny hair.

making my chest

feel tight, and my heart

fall for you again.

actually, 

nevermind. i don’t want to 

go to a beach anymore.


	3. iii.

instead of a beach,

i want to go to

a fireworks festival instead.

you agreed with me,

last night on 

the jamming session.

turns out,

i was right

about the beach. 

you didn’t like them either,

saying that you’d rather

go to a summer festival instead. 

so now,

i want to take you

to one.

so before the

long summer ends,

i’ll take you to one,

and we can watch the 

fireworks together.

(and i’ll watch as

the bright lights, 

and exploding colors

illuminate your face

and spill all over

your fancy, 

gray yukata.)

if you get scared,

of the loud sounds and explosions,

i’ll be right there

to hug you,

and calm you down.

because i care about you. 

(and maybe it’s 

because i really

love you.)

the euphoria of seeing the

fireworks is nothing compared to

how i feel when i’m with you. 


	4. iv

after the summer ends,

and the winds start to pick up

and it begins to get colder,

let’s go to an onsen.

let’s go together,

just me and you.

i admit,

it feels weird to think that

it would be just you and me

in such a secluded space,

but i’m sure it will be nice,

letting our bodies soak 

in the warm and refreshing water.

how long has it been,

since we last went to a public bath together? 

i’ve been to a lot,

especially with junki and mame,

but i don’t think i’ve ever been to one with you. 

and maybe after we finish,

we can get cakes and maybe some tea,

and enjoy them together under the sky.


	5. v.

so i lied about 

not wanting to go to 

the beach.

it’s just that,

you seemed so excited and happy

while talking about going to okinawa with me,

that i couldn’t resist. 

you’re too cute, 

did you know that?

the only thing is,

i can’t swim very well,

so i’ll end up choking

on sea water instead,

while you stand there

and laugh at me.

despite that,

i can’t wait to splash water at you,

and get you soaked with the salty sea.

maybe we should go diving,

and look at the fish

under the blue waters.

maybe we should go

hiking instead,

i heard okinawa has some of the prettiest jungles.

none of them are as

pretty, nor beautiful 

as you though. 

i don’t know much else

about okinawa.

i should ask sho about it later.


	6. vi.

a hamburger date.

we’ve been on plenty of trips

to the local fast food restaurant

together, to grab snacks and

other meals for the others

on slow, lazy days, but

this time, 

i want it to be just for 

you and me.

we can go to the one you like,

the one downtown,

the one just a train ride away. 

and then we can buy 

all the hamburgers and fries

you want.

let’s throw in a milkshake

and ice cream too,

maybe a coke or two.

and if you want me to,

i’ll pay for both of us.

anything for you. 

after that, 

we could go to the arcade 

across the street,

or maybe the pokemon store

(there’s one nearby that sells the 

plusle and minun plushies

that i’ve been meaning to 

get for us)

and spend the rest of our money

on the crane game and silly purikuras 

that make our eyes ridiculously big

and our faces even smaller. 

finally, we can go home

and laugh about the pictures

and the things we did that day, together. 


	7. vii.

it’s nearing fall,

and halloween is almost here.

we should go to a haunted house.

i promise it’ll be fun, 

and the sight of creepy crawlies and

scary clowns (jams?) will be worth it in the end. 

i remember the time i went 

in a haunted hospital,

for jo1 house.

it wasn’t scary, because 

i don’t get scared of anything,

but it would’ve been a lot more fun if you were there.

i can hold your hand,

if you want. 

i’ll make it my mission to protect you,

because you are my prince(ss),

and i am your loyal

knight in shining armor.

no scary clown,

no creepy spider or ghost

will scare you as long as i’m there.

we should also go with the other members,

(even though i’d rather be 

it just you and me)

i’d love to see ruki’s 

reaction to the spiders,

and ghosts again. 

but most importantly,

i’m excited to be 

there with you.


	8. viii.

we should go stargazing together,

rent a telescope and sit outside

in front of the dorms,

or on a rooftop,

surrounded by pillows 

and blankets covering us both

as we stare up into the deep,

dark sky. 

we’ll see all the stars shining brightly,

and it makes me think of when

we were filming for 

our comeback.

maybe, if we look hard enough,

we could see other planets

and spot a shooting star in the sky.

if we do,

let’s make a wish on it. 

what will be yours?

i know what i’ll wish for,

i’ll wish to always stand by your side,

and for jo1 to rise to the top. 


	9. ix.

if there’s one thing i really 

want to do with you,

it’s dancing in the rain

at ungodly hours of night,

during the wee hours of dawn,

while the sun sets

and we can dance all our

worries and woes away.

it’s okay if we get terribly soaked,

and wake up the next day 

with a fever and unable to 

attend our idol schedules,

because we had fun and that’s all that matters.

(and if naoto-san or sho yells at us, 

that’s okay too.)

if you get sick, 

i’ll prepare hot cocoa,

maybe some soup

and a heat pack for you,

and leave it 

outside your door. 

and you don’t need to 

do anything for me,

i can fend for myself. 

(although if you did that,

that would be

greatly appreciated)


	10. x.

lastly,

i’d like to have a sleepover,

preferably in your room, but mine works too.

we should play games,

i’ll teach you how to play pokemon,

and the various other games i like playing.

maybe we can grab some snacks too,

steal an anime dvd from shion,

and watch it from the comfort

of your bed and blankets.

(or mine,

if you insist on it)

and when it gets late

and we have to go to sleep,

i’d like it if you didn’t put up 

a pillow wall between us

like last time.

(but if you did,

i wouldn’t complain

because it is your decision and

i respect that)

and if you want, 

i can sleep on the couch too,

although the soreness in my back

might not be appreciated the next day. 

but if you let me sleep 

on your bed,

without a wall of pillows

and plushies separating us,

then i’d hug you

and bring you into my arms,

where you belong.

maybe i’d lean in

inhale the scent of you,

and tell you that

“i love you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!!  
> as always, leave a comment and kudos and stay safe!!  
> social medias:   
> ig: @jikishiii  
> twt: @starrysyoys


End file.
